Of Demons & Demigods
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: A psychotic Norwegian teenager turns out to be a powerful divine being that is wanted/envied/idolized by pretty much every supernatural being in the Universe. What kind of insanity could POSSIBLY result from this?
1. Tripping On Sharpies

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsujii . I _do _own 'Norge' Otter and Maddie, however.

My first Black Butler fic...be gentle! Many of the characters will seem OoC. Norwegian accent: /watch?v=HE8GcOBHVMs

* * *

_He lay in wait, above the street, watching for his prey, tense and ready to strike. A figure ran below him, heading for the church.  
__"DIE!" the blonde screamed at the top of his lungs, leaping from the balcony and firing his P90 sub-machine gun off wildly.  
__"Damn it!" the brunette exclaimed, trying to dodge out of the way, raising her shotgun.  
__A single bullet struck her in her foot, and she fell to the ground. lifeless._

"NORGE!" Maddie roared, chucking her controller at her friend as hard as she could.  
"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Micah 'Norge' Otter screamed back in a Norwegian accent, expertly dodging the PS3 controller.  
"I hate the controls! I like the 360 controls better."  
"You should've thought of that before playing me, then."  
"Oh, go to hell, Norge!"  
The teenagers burst out laughing. Call of Duty was always intense between them. Both had fired weapons before - Norge had even shot some automatics -, but unfortunately paintball didn't quell their violent tendencies, and using real bullets was obviously a very bad idea, though Norge had confessed on multiple occasions to using _real _bullets in a paintball match.

The blonde boy had been born and raised for most of his life in Norway, and had only recently (at the age of 14) moved to London with his family on business. In fact, 'Norge' itself meant 'Norway' in Norwegian. His green eyes were often filled with excitement, or narrowed in anger as he brandished the family battleaxe. His chin-length hair seemed to change between platinum blonde and golden depending on the amount of sunlight he got. He wore a red hoody and black jeans. People around the neighborhood often described him as 'mentally unstable' and 'hyperactive', though they never seemed to dampen his spirits.  
Maddie Corwin (age 15) had lived in London her entire life. She had dark blue eyes and chocolate-brown hair that when just past her shoulders. She wore a light blue zip-up hoody over a grey tank top and pink skirt. Having a short temper, most people tended to avoid her - the boys for fear of having their vital regions crushed in a car door, and the girls just because Maddie had a tendency to make them look back when compared.  
Unless you got to know them both better, they seemed like an odd pair to be friends - the good looking, social expert girl, and the weird, foreign boy. Amazingly, both liked guns and video games, bonded over them, and discovered they shared other interests. Soon enough, they were best friends.

Currently, the two were playing video games in Norge's family's flat. They entered the small kitchen for snacks, and sat down, munching on chips, talking about what the best movie out now was, or when Lady Gaga would finally bite the dust. They were so engaged in their conversation, Norge didn't notice the red symbol that began glowing underneath his chair.  
Eventually, the red light was noticed, and Maddie was intrigued, poking her head under the table and chattering about what she thought it may be, not worried in the least. Norge looked underneath his chair, and tried to to remember where he'd seen that symbol before. A five pointed star inside of a circle. It seemed so familiar! An image flashed through his mind - an old man. He seemed familiar. His mother's father? She was born Egyptian, and they often didn't get to see her side of the family. What did he have to do with anything?  
All thoughts except for "_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_" were erased from his mind as the world momentarily disintegrated around him, and he felt like he was floating.

"Have I been sniffing Sharpies again!" he asked nobody in particular as he felt the sensation of falling.  
"No - I can assure you of that." a baritone voice answered, causing Norge to freak out.  
The Norwegian began punching the air and twirling around, floating as if in space. "Hva i helvete er det som skjer her!" he screamed in his native tongue. "_What the hell is going on here?_"  
"There isn't any reason to be afraid, young man." the voice said. What was that accent...? English?  
"Am I tripping or something? Tell me what's going on?"  
"It's quite simple, actually." a higher pitched voice said. "We've come to protect you, on behalf of your grandfather and grandmother."  
"Protect me? Stepfather? What? Grandma Juni and Grandpa Carl sent you?"  
He calmed down slightly as soon as he felt his feet hit the ground. The world around him was completely dark, and he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. True darkness.  
A small light began emanating from nowhere, and figures stood before him, causing him to jump backwards and reach for where he normally kept a switchblade - for those unsavory parts of town.  
"No need for that, now." the baritone voice said, and Norge felt his hand forced to a stop. He was being controlled!  
"What's going on?" Norge demanded, almost growling. "Why did you mention Grandpa Carl and Grandpa Juni?"  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry young man, but you seem to be confused. It's more like 'Grandpa Odin' and 'Grandma Isis'."


	2. Like We Did In Tunisia

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsujii . I _do _own 'Norge' Otter and Maddie, however.

Norge: Likes plastic explosives.  
And crackfics. Prepare for randomness. A LOT OF RANDOMNESS.  
Oh, and to anyone that reads Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Kane Chronicles/whatever, this isn't a crossover because it just uses the concept of 'demigods', and no character (save for the gods) from those books make an appearance in this book. I realize that 'demigods' really only apply to the Greek gods, but you should just let a little Scandinavian boy dream, kay? Kay. Kay!

* * *

"Grandpa...Odin?" Norge asked, dumbfounded. "Father of the Norse gods? God of logic and wisdom? Say what?"  
"You heard me." the baritone voice said. "Your grandfather is Odin. Your grandmother is Isis. Two exceptionally powerful deities, though they seem to have fallen out of belief nowadays."  
Before Norge stood two cloaked figures - one quite tall, perhaps over six feet, and one relatively short, maybe five feet. He could only assume that the deeper voice came from the taller figure. Of course, he'd been wrong on those grounds before, like with the club bouncer with vestigial testies. But that was besides the point!  
It was obvious these guys were able to control him, and that he was at their mercy. So, there were only two things he could do - one of them being surrender, which was extremely laughable to the blonde. The second option was be as annoying as humanly possible. Norge took an incredibly deep breath.  
"Look guys I have no idea whats going on but this is actually kinda cool with the darkness and the creepiness and the bloody insanity and I really like kitty cats do you guys like kitty cats hey tall dude I bet you LOVE kitty cats but on second thoughts I think I like hamsters better because they're so small and adorable but then again why do we have to talk about animals I'd rather talk about weapons like my battleaxe or FAL then again most people just think they know a lot about weapons because they play CoD when in reality I talk pentagons 'round 'em cause they're just full of it but when you think about it am I really responsible with that knowledge I mean once I disguised an AR-15 as a paintball gun and OH BOY was there a lot of red that day I really love the color red it's really awesome but I love blue too which is weird because red and blue don't really go together unless you count purple but the again I think Superchick dyed her hair purple or something once so that makes it kinda cool like "HEY HEY, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR IF YOU'RE CRAZY LIKE US" but I digress I mean seriously I always thought it was a well known fact that Norskies had no natural musical talent but then I discovered techno and my entire life changed I bet you guys would love techno it's all awesome and kinda weird just like you and-"  
"CAN WE GET TO A PERIOD ALREADY?" the higher pitched voice shouted, the smaller figure stepping forward.  
"-there really isn't any substitute for techno but I also love alternative rock and pop which most people would call me out on especially cause I love hip-hop as well but I really think you shouldn't have to pick a favorite genre hey know what's weird CHRISTIAN ROCK it's really awesome but at the same time has religious undertones and is slowly brainwashing me like those freaking Germans brainwashed my great-grandpappy when they crashed their flying nuclear rottweiler off the coast of Oslo and began working along side the Egyptians to rebuild a bloody huge pyramid and take over Middengard but it's weird that I would say that because I'm kinda an aethiest and-"  
"SHUT UP, PLEASE!"  
At this moment Norge made a face very similar to " :3 " and looked at the smaller figure, glad that he was able to get to him so quickly. Some of his other opponents had taken hours to talk down. "Sorry, bro! I guess I'm awesome like Prussia."  
"Prussia? That's not even a nation anymore, and while I did applaud their military tactics and uniforms, I wouldn't go so far as to call Prussia 'awesome'."  
"I'M REFERENCING ANIME HERE YOU PUFFIN!"  
"What did you call me?"  
"A puffin! It's this totes boss bird that people always mistake for penguins and-"  
The smaller figure groaned, and raised a hand to it's face. "Sebastian?" he said.  
"Yes, young master?" the taller figure asked.  
"Do we _really _have to protect this little...mongrel?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Odin and Ra have made it quite clear - he must be protected from any opportunists - be they deity or anything else - that may wish to take advantage of his power."  
The smaller figure groaned again. "How can so much power be contained in such an _annoying_body?"

"Thanks, bruh." Norge said. "Now, I suggest you tell me who you two are, and what's going on before somebody gets hurt.  
"Why you insolent little-!"  
The smaller figure stepped forward, pulling down the hood of his black cloak and making a move as to grab Norge, but stopped himself just short of it. He lowered his hands and looked away, looking thoroughly pissed. Norge observed him. The guy was young - perhaps Norge's age, or even a bit younger. He had dark blue hair, which seemed awfully rad, and a dark azure eye. The other eye was covered by an eye patch. A little voice in the back of Norge's head was bothering him...it said "Run! Run!", as if this boy was incredibly dangerous. Suddenly, another voice sprung up, saying something else. He listened closely as it whispered "_Ciel. Ciel. Ciel._"  
"So," the blonde said, smiling and acting as carefree as usual, "I assume you're Ciel? Ciel..."  
"_Phantomhive..._" the voice hissed.  
"Ciel Phantomhive?" Norge asked.  
The boy looked back to Norge, his eyes slightly widened. "Yes...I am. If I may ask, how did you know?"  
Norge smiled, and closed his eyes. "A little puffin told me."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes and stepped back. He tugged on the taller figure's sleeve, and he bent over. Norge heard whispering, and a moment later the taller figure removed his hood, revealing a man with raven black hair and dark red eyes. He bowed slightly.  
"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." he said, "I'm terribly sorry for these circumstances, but it was rather urgent that we get you somewhere safe.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath Norge began glowing red again, and a red five-pointed star inside of a circle once again appeared. "Wait, what?" the blonde asked. "I'm in danger? I'll cut whoever's bloody after me with Absolusjon! It's the sharpest ax this side of Eurasia! Jeg skal drepe dem alle!"  
_I'll kill them all!  
_  
He was overwhelmed with the sensation of falling once more and started twirling around once more. "Fortell meg hva som skjer! AKKURAT NÅ!"  
_Tell me what's going on! RIGHT NOW!  
_His feet hit solid ground again, and he was standing in front of 'Phantomhive Manor'. The only reason he knew this was because of a big sign on the door that said "Phantomhive Manor'. It was a large, grey mansion, with a sort of a desolate look to it.  
"Impressive, isn't it?" a voice asked.  
Norge whipped around and found Ciel and Sebastian standing right in.  
"Please," Ciel said, "Come in. Have a cup of tea."  
Sebastian opened the door for the boys, and Ciel walked in. Against his better judgement, Norge followed. He figured that if he got into any more trouble, he'd just do it like he did in Tunisia. Or was it Sweden?  
He followed Ciel in, and glanced over his shoulder as Sebastian closed the door behind him. Ciel led him to a large dining room with an incredibly fancy table. Sebastian pulled a chair out for Ciel at the end of the table. The boy took a seat, and Norge stood there like an idiot.  
"Blodig rik fyr, ikke sant?" he asked, absentmindedly lapsing into Norwegian.  
_Bloody rich guy, huh?  
_"I'm wealthy, if that's what you're asking." Ciel answered as Sebastian exited to what Norge assumed was the kitchen. "Please, take a seat."  
Ciel motioned to the chairs next to him, and Norge quickly took a seat. Sebastian entered the room, pushing a small cart.  
"Young Master," he said, pouring some tea,"for this little meeting I've acquired some tea from the city of Oslo, and prepared some Norwegian Tea Bread."  
Sebastian set down a tea cup in front of Ciel, and then Norge, then put a slice of wheat bread with red swirls in it on a small plate next to the cup. Ciel picked up his cup and took a sip, a scowl appearing on his face.  
"What is this? It's terrible."  
"I'm terribly sorry, young master, but it's quite difficult to find 'good' Norwegian tea."  
"I assume I'm to eat the bread with my hands?"  
"Indeed."  
Ciel took a bite of the tea bread, and the scowl was erased from his face. He quickly ate the bread, and Norge looked at him, flabbergasted. How could he be so casual at the moment? The blonde pushed his tea cup away slowly - he'd never had tea, and didn't plan on drinking any - then picked up his bread, eyeing it suspiciously. It looked and smelled just like his mother made - it smelled like vanilla, too. He took a cautious bite, and discovered that it _tasted _just like his mother's cooking. He gobbled down the bread quickly.  
"I'm not poisoned or something now, am I?" he asked Ciel. "You're not going to ask me a question and give me forty-two seconds to answer it in exchange for the antidote?"  
"No, but that _is _an excellent idea. I'll have to keep that in mind for future meetings."  
"NOW." Norge said, sitting pretzel-legged in his chair and leaning forward towards Ciel, his chin in his hands, elbows on the table. "Mind explaining to me just what the _helvete _is going on?"  
Ciel cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. You probably _are _wondering, aren't you? Well, let's start off with the basics of the situation, shall we? I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this my butler Sebastian Michaelis. We, are demons."  
Norge looked at Ciel with a blank expression.  
"Would you like me to elaborate?" Ciel asked.  
"Go on, bruh." Norge answered.  
"Very well, then.  
You see, you're father, he hails from Norway, as you know. However, he isn't normal. He is a son of the Norse god Odin. Your mother, as you know, comes from Egypt. She is a daughter of the Egyptian goddess Isis. Both of them retain abilities and blessings from their parents, and can be considered 'demigods'. Now, in a completely unheard of twist of fate, they were married, and you were born."  
Norge continued looking at him with a blank face.  
"Do you follow me, Norge?"  
"Mom, daughter of Isis. Dad, son of Odin. Both demigods. Got'cha."  
Ciel frowned, as if disappointed by how well Norge was taking the news that his parents were gods. "Now, since your parents were both demigods, that means-"  
"That I have blood of Isis and Odin in me. I'm spacey, not stupid bro. Well, I guess stupid in the sense that I'll skateboard down an icy stairwell in an abandoned building in the middle of winter, but you get my drift."  
"Er...very good. Do you know what having the blood of these two gods implicates?"  
"I assume me having whatever powers my parents had, 'cept maybe filtered down a bit."  
"On the contrary." Ciel said, "You're power is actually immense - the merging of the Nordic and Egyptian Pantheons seems to have bolstered your abilities. Additionally, and confusingly, this seems to extend farther, encompassing abilities of nearly every major god and goddess of both pantheons as if you were their child as well."  
"So...what? I'm a super demigod?"  
"In laymen's terms, yes."  
"And how do you two fit in to all of this?"  
"Your grandparents approached us with an offer. If we, two quite powerful demons, protect you from any harm that other entities may wish to cause you, Isis and Odin will each reward us with...something that does not concern you."  
"Why do other 'entities' want to hurt me? Is it because I ticked off the pope during that field trip to the Vatican?"  
"No - not in the slightest. You see, you contain an immense amount of power inside of you - power that could even rival a god's. However, you don't have any training on how to manipulate this power in combat, defense, or otherwise. To a god or other entity, you are essentially a helpless baby. If they were to kill you, or perhaps eat you, they would gain your power and ascend to the status of a deity. The gods cannot watch over and protect you 24/7, but are capable of sending lesser gods and entities to train you to use your power. As such, they've hired a large number of demons, angels, and other creatures to protect you when they cannot."  
"Why am I that important?" Norge asked.  
Ciel began speaking again, but Norge didn't pay attention. That little voice in the back of his head piped up again, this time whispering something along the lines of "_Ragnorak...ragnorak..._"  
"Rag...norak...?" Norge mumbled, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "Ragnorak...?"  
"_End times! Year of the Ahmar Qamar! Blod Månen!_"  
Slowly, Ciel's voice wasn't heard at all. All that the blonde heard was a loud white noise - as if the cable had just gone out.  
"Red..." Norge mumbled. "Blood..."  
"_Mawt! Død! Folkemord! Badinmawt!"  
"_..."  
"Sebastian, catch him!" Ciel shouted as Norge began foaming at the mouth and falling sideways off of his chair.  
The butler was there instantly, catching the blonde as he blacked out.


	3. Bring On The Dancing Tubas

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsujii . I _do _own 'Norge' Otter and Maddie, however.

NORGE: Made you lose The Game.  
Most of the stuff I mention (spirit of knowledge, etc.) is either a random creation of mine or a variation of something else in mythology. I also chose Arabic for the Egyptian stuff because I didn't feel like translating heiroglyphs. Sorry for any language screw ups. Don't hit me NorwegianOtaku!  
Short chapter is short.

* * *

Norge awoke with a massive headache, mumbling in Norwegian. He was laying down, staring at a white cieling. In a bed? Turning his head to the left, he saw a pale blue wall. He turned his head to the right, and saw a man sitting in a chair, reading a book. The butler from earlier. Sebastian? He was wearing some sort of old-timey butler's outfit. A tailcoat and whatnot.  
The blonde made an effort to sit up, his head spinning a little in the process. The raven haired man in the chair took notice, and closed his book, laying it on a side table and approaching the bed.  
"Ah, you're awake." the butler said. "You gave us quite the scare. I shall go and retrieve the Young Master at once. He wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."  
Sebastian exited the room, leaving Norge alone. Norge scratched his head and tried to remember what had happened.  
The voice had happened.  
A little voice in the back of his head. It had been talking about a 'Blood Red Moon', and 'Ragnarokk'. He thought back - what did 'Ragnarokk' even mean? Something about the Norse gods. Death of the gods. Apocalypse? The boy groaned and pounded his palm against his temple. He wasn't thinking straight right now.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Norge snapped his head in the direction of the door, causing his head to spin a bit more. Ciel was standing there in a green outfit, looking at him curiously.  
"Oh, eh, ja." Norge answered, swinging his feet around so they touched the floor and looking around for his shoes.  
"I don't think it'd be best for you to move around too much, Mister Otter." Sebastian said, approaching Norge. "We wouldn't want you to faint again."  
"What did you call him?" Ciel demanded in an incredulous tone.  
"Mister Otter, my lord. Why? Would you prefer I call him by his first name instead?"  
"His last name is Otter?"  
"Why, yes, it is. It was all in the packet that Thoth sent."  
"I never saw that in the packet."  
"I believe we have slightly more pressing matters at the moment, my lord."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes (well, Norge assumed 'eyes' - Ciel still had the eyepatch on) at his butler before approaching Norge as well.  
"Tell me." the blue-tinted haired boy said, getting right to the point. "What exactly do you believe caused you to faint and foam at the mouth like that? I don't think I've ever seen that happen to anyone so...spontaneously. You said something before you passed out as well - Ragnarokk?"  
"Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?"  
"May I inquire as to what 'Ragnarokk' is?"  
"You're the smug demon here! You should know!"  
"Unfortunately, I'm not very well studied in the Norse and Egyptian Pantheons."  
"Ragnarokk is the death of the gods."

The two demons before Norge involuntarily widened their eyes.  
"I suppose that makes sense." Ciel reasoned. "Even gods have to die sooner or later."  
"So, do demigods die as well, do ya' think?"  
"That doesn't sound correct."  
The two teenagers stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. Ciel seemed to suddenly have an epiphany.  
"Sebastian, where is that packet?"  
"Right here, my lord." Sebastian answered, handing his master a thick manila envelope.

Ciel took the envelope, which was marked with a curved cross - an ankh, Norge thought it was called. Ciel began paging through the packet, reading as he went. A moment of silence save for rustling pages later, Ciel looked up at Norge and said, "_Ruhminn kunnskap._"  
"Creepy British demon boy say what?" Norge responded.  
"_Ruhminn kunnskap._" Ciel repeated. "The 'Spirit of Knowledge'. I'd assume it's an attribute that comes from Odin and Thoth, both of which are gods of knowledge and logic. Apparently, it gives you some level of omniscience."  
"Omniwhat?"  
"_Omniscience_. The ability to know all there is to know. The Spirit of Knowledge is quite adept at memorizing and locating information. Tell me, have you been hearing a little voice in the back of your head? Like when you first met me?"  
"Well, yeah. It told me your name."  
"You were wondering who I was, so the Ruhminn Kunnskap obliged and told you my name."  
"Why do you think I passed out when it started saying 'Ragnarokk'?"  
"Perhaps it was trying too hard to explain Ragnarokk. If it's the death of the gods, perhaps it was something far too gruesome or powerful for a non-deity to comprehend."  
Once again, the two were silent.

"This must be a dream." Norge said, standing up and stretching.  
"I assure you, it isn't." Ciel replied.  
"But it has to be. The Norse and Egyptians gods aren't even worshiped anymore. I'd figure they'd be like Madonna - once their fanbase dies down they disappear."  
"I'm afraid you're wrong. They are very much alive."  
"I know a way to prove this is a dream!"  
Norge spun in a circle several times, his arms outstretched. "BRING ON THE DANCING TUBAS!"

Awkward silence consumed the room for a moment. The butler smirked. "I must say, Young Master - you appear to have your work cut out for you."  
"Oh, shut up."


	4. Got It In 'Nam

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsujii . I _do _own 'Norge' Otter and Maddie, however.

NORGE: Once killed a man in his sleep with his own mustache and a grape.  
I got the idea for this chapter from a book called 'Misfit' about a girl named Jael who discovers that she's half demon. I forget the author, but highly reccomend it.  
I'm trying out separating spacing dialog - if it helps, please tell me. This is likely going to be a series of oneshots that form a story, which will pick back up after a while. Or not. Wait, is it even still a 'bunch of oneshots' then?

*head pops like a balloon*

* * *

"Focus." Ciel ordered.

"I can't!" Norge exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know!"

"It's not that difficult!"

"I really beg to differ!"

"I mean, demons can do it! You're part deity, it should come easy to you!"

Ciel and Norge were standing in the back yard of the Phantomhive Estate, practicing 'elemental control'. Supposedly, Norge was capable of controlling fire, earth, water, and air. Unfortunately, he wasn't making much progress.  
"It's easy." Ciel continued, handing the blonde a glass of water. "Imagine the water moving, evaporating, anything."  
Norge stared hard at the water for a good five minutes, and it didn't budge. "No use." he said.  
"Strange...water is normally the easiest to control. Perhaps you just aren't tapping into your demigod energies?"  
Ciel took the glass and glanced down at it. The water quickly left the glass, twirling around the two boys and forming a curtain of water around them. Ciel smirked as Norge's jaw dropped.  
"I'll be able to do that one day?"  
"More than just that."  
The water returned to the glass, and Ciel sighed. Training the blonde was proving much more difficult than he had initially expected.

"May I make a suggestion, my lord?" Sebastian, who had been watching the two for quite some time, asked.  
"Very well." Ciel answered, "It couldn't hurt."  
"Perhaps Master Otter would yield better results attempting to manipulate a more..._spontaneous__..._element. Fire, for example?"  
"I take it back - that would definitely hurt."  
"Oh, put some trust in the boy."  
"Hold up!" Norge exclaimed. "If Sebastian here is older and more experienced, why are you teaching me, C?"  
"C?" Ciel asked.  
"Ciel."  
Ciel considered his response for a moment. "Because, this is my task. I accepted it."

"So basically you're pride is too big to swallow."

"No, this is _my _task. That's the only reason."

"Nah, you know Bassie'll show you up."

"If that's your fear, Young Master," Sebastian said, "Nobody will think any less of you for not being of the same skill level as me."

Ciel motioned for Norge to stay where he was, and then motioned for Sebastian to follow him. They walked a fair ways away from the Norwegian, and began speaking. Meanwhile, Norge produced a lighter from his hoody pocket.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Sebastian, I order you to stop being so smug."

"Smug? Why, my lord, I'm just attempting to give Mister Otter the best education he can get in his godly powers."

"I don't particularly care. I refuse to be shown up in front of..._THAT._"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, my lord. You'll probably never see him again after he's through here."

"He'll be on par with the gods of the Norse, Egyptian, _and even Greek _pantheons, Sebastian. Influential. Powerful. I'd prefer if his impression of us remained 'good'."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, when a massive shock-wave tore apart the yard, a wall of intense heat hitting the two like a fright train. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and held him close before the boy could be knocked down. Ciel pushed away from Sebastian as soon the shock-wave had passed, and gasped. The entire yard was in shambled - all of the grass had been burnt to a crisp, and the stone path had been broken into a trail of pebbles. The two looked incredulously towards Norge, who stood at the epicenter of the explosion a hundred feet away.  
"GUYS!" the blonde shouted. "I MADE A MESS!"

* * *

Ciel cleared his throat and handed Norge a glass of water once more.  
"Now that you've seemed to tapped into your innate demigod abilities," the blue-haired boy said, "perhaps you'll be able to manipulate water."  
Sebastian stood by the door, ready to clean up any mess that resulted from their training.  
Norge concentrated on the water for a second time, confident from the little fire mishap, which Sebastian had assured him 'was no big deal'.  
Several minutes had gone by, with no result. The room was completely silent. Ciel spoke up. "Perhaps we should just try air? It's far more flexible than water, and not destructive, like-...you're doing it!"  
Sure enough, the water was bubbling. A small tendril of water rose up from the glass.

"That's good, Norge." Ciel praised. "Now, try to move more of the w-"

The glass spontaneously exploded, soaking Ciel (and oddly enough, _not _Norge). Norge immediately toppled to ground in laughter and Sebastian moved to dry his young master off.

* * *

The two boys now stood once again in the (now ruined) back yard.  
"Let's try manipulating air, shall we?" Ciel suggested. "Provided you don't start a tornado, this should be relatively safe. And dry."  
"Really man - sorry about the water."  
"It's fine, it really is. Now, let's try something simple...imagine a strong breeze blowing past you."  
Norge closed his eyes and did so. A few seconds later. a strong breeze did in fact blow past the two. Ciel held his breath, careful not to praise the boy in case something backfired again. Nothing did.  
"Wonderful, Norge!" Ciel exclaimed. "Now, let's try something a bit more difficult. Lift yourself off of the ground."  
Norge jumped a few inches in the air, causing Ciel to sigh in frustration.  
"With the _air_!"  
"I can do that?"  
"Yes! Imagine weightlessness. Drifting upwards. But not too much."  
The blonde closed his eyes and imagined himself weightless for a moment.  
"Ciel, it's not working." Norge said, opening his eyes and looking down at Ciel.

Wait...looking down?

Ciel looked at his student, who was floating about seven feet in the air, and seemed to be doing something correct for once.  
"Very good." the demon said, walking around the boy, who was starting to freak out at the sensation of weightless.  
He flailed around a bit, twisting and turning. An object fell from his pocket and began drifting into the grey sky.  
"Ah! My lighter! I got that in 'Nam!"  
"You've been to Vietnam?" Ciel asked, not particularly concerned. "I must say, that is somewhere that I've wanted to visit for quite some time."  
"Yeah, I got it from an old dude named Na Wu Lau."  
Ciel's eyes narrowed a bit at 'Lau', but he quickly composed himself.  
"Very good, Norge. Now come back down so we can begin working with earth."  
"Mmkay."

Norge began twisting around again, imagining himself drifting down to the ground like a feather. But feathers were light. What if a breeze came alone and blew him away? He was jerked higher into the air, and continued going up.  
"I said COME DOWN." Ciel snapped.  
"I'm trying, puffin!" Norge snapped back, twisting and flailing around as he rose higher and higher.  
_Think heavy. Heavy. Weight. Iron. Steel. Battleship. Bad movie. Bad game. Good game. Gabe Newell.  
_Suddenly, he was hurtling towards the ground at an intense speed, crying out in surprise. "HOOOOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYY S-"

_SPLACK!_

An odd sound resounded around the yard as he impacted the ground, leaving a small crater. Liquid splashed up from the crater, scorching the ground. A second later, the ground began trembling and Ciel's eyes widened with surprise as a portion of his manor came crashing ground. The tremor continued for a good five minutes, and Ciel let out an annoyed sigh.  
Another splash came from Norge's impact crater. Walking up to it, Ciel and Sebastian were met with quite a surprise.  
Molten lava filled the crater, and Norge was in the middle, treading wate-erm...lava.  
"Damn that hurt!" Norge exclaimed, keeping his head above the surface. "Good thing this water was here to break my fall. It's kind of hot though. And thick. Like...maple syrup? Oh well. I saved my life. Even though I did sort of plunge straight through the Earth's crust for...forty, fifty feet? Meh."  
The two watched as the Norwegian scrambled out of the deep crater, completely unscathed, except for being buck naked. It would appear that his clothes weren't impervious to lava.  
"Well..." Ciel said, letting out a sigh. "Sebastian, get to work on the repairs."  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered, vanishing in a blink of the eye with his super-duper demon speed.  
Looking back to Norge, Ciel shook his head. "I don't believe that I've ever seen anything quite like what you just did."  
"What _did _I do?" Norge asked, still confused, still not realizing that he was naked.  
"You turned the ground into liquid form - lava - as you hit it in an effort to save yourself, even though it really didn't help much, seeing as the crater is so deep.  
Norge placed a hand on his hip and looked at his handiwork. The mansion was in shambles, the yard was a bigger mess than the October _fishenflagen _ back home, and there was a giant hole in the ground.  
"Not bad..." he said out loud to himself. Suddenly, he began chuckling. The laugh grew and grew and grew, till he was in an uproar on the ground, clutching his sides.  
Ciel shook his head. At least nothing bad happened to him this time.  
Then Norge's lighter fell from the sky and struck Ciel on the head with the force of a small freight train,


	5. Breakfast in the Labyrinth

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsujii . I _do _own 'Norge' Otter however.

NORGE: isn't mentally stable.  
School starts soon, and you know what that means...also, this is chapter is kind of head-canon for me. I've always pondered what happens to Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka after Ciel becomes a demon. This seemed kind of logical to me, and-...don't give me that look!

*tackles you and brandishes a rusty knife*

Also, could someone please explain the whole 'Mey-Rin versus Maylene' thing to me?|

EDIT:: School has gotten in the way, lately, so expect long delays between chapters. Sowwy!

* * *

Norge awoke with a start, sitting up quickly in his bed, ears ringing. Looking around, he found himself in the same pale-blue room as last night. It was almost like sitting inside an ice cube, even as the morning sun began to shine through the window of the guest bedroom. He had dreamed he was falling. Endlessly falling, for all eternity. Ever since he had been kidnapped and bought here by those two demons, he had begun having those kinds of dreams - ones filled with hopelessness and despair. It had only gotten worse after, as Ciel put it, 'tapped into his divine energies'.

The Norwegian swung his feet off of the bed and put them on the carpeted floor, sighing. His parents were probably worried by now - three days missing was abnormal for him. Maddie would be freaking out, and probably be sent to the loony bin after telling the police officer that her best friend had vanished into thin air above a red glowing pentagram.  
Wait, if his parents were demigods...would that mean that they knew about all of this?

Sighing, he walked over to the small dresser next to his bed. The 'Earl Phantomhive' had been generous enough to provide the blonde with several outfits to wear during his stay at the estate. Unfortunately, all seemed to have come from a time capsule from Victorian London or something - there wasn't a single modern piece of clothing there, unless you count socks and briefs. Looking down at his current attire, the boy wondered if he could get away with wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants for the rest of his 'stay', but quickly discarded the idea.  
Looking over the outfits in the dresser drawer, he picked up a red one that matched the color of his (now rather smelly and dirty) favorite hoody. It looked utterly ridiculous though.  
"Since when have I been so concerned with fashion...?" Norge asked himself.  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance." the baritone of the butler said.  
Norge twirled around, startled. Sebastian in the doorway, a slight smirk on his face at his guest's dilemma. Just as the blonde was about to say something witty, the man produced several bundles of clothing from seemingly thin air, and held them out for Norge. "I believe that these should be more to your liking, Mister Otter."  
Taking the clothes, Norge looked at the butler, amazed. "Ja. Er, yes. Thanks."  
With that, the raven-haired man bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Norge laid the clothing out on his bed. Mainly hoodies, t-shirts, and jeans, along with what he supposed could be counted as a 'semi-formal' outfit. The hoodies seemed to be all colors of the rainbow, from red (his favorite color) to violet. He decided on a dark green hoody, slipped it on over a t-shirt, slapped on some jeans and quickly walked out into the hallway, trying to remember which way the dining room - where Ciel would be waiting - was. Looking both directions, he decided to go left.  
Then took a right.  
And a left.  
And finally another right, before realizing that he was completely and utterly lost.  
"Dritt..."  
_Crap..._  
The boy twirled around trying to figure out where he was in the massive house. He knew he in west side of the mansion, because there were signs of recent repairs after that little earthquake he had caused.  
He was about to start calling out 'Sebastian! Wanna help me out bro?' when someone startled the living hell out of him.  
"Are you okay, sir?"  
The blonde twirled around once more, and came face to face with a girl. The boy jumped backwards and yelped 'Hellige Kristus!'.  
The girl was probably around 18, and had red hair cut into the square fringe style. She was dressed like your stereotypical maid, and had hazel eyes, as well as a concerned look on her face.  
"Eh, yeah. Well, kinda."  
"You're a guest of the Young Master, correct? Are you lost?"  
Norge gave up and nodded. The girl gave him a reassuring smile, and Norge noticed that she spoke in a hard to understand English accent, though he couldn't peg where she could be from.  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I got lost a quite a lot as well when I first began. The Young Master is eating breakfast and is expecting you. Follow me please."

Norge followed, and was amazed at how sure she was of where she was going.  
"So, you're the maid?" he asked as they walked, the silence a bit awkward.  
"Yup. My name's Mey-Rin, and I've been the maid here for years."  
Years? How old was she?  
"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you May?"  
"Pardon? Oh, I'm sorry sir - I didn't explain, my name is 'Mey-Rin', not 'May' 'Rin'. But to answer you're question, I'm 18, more or less."  
Norge nodded. 'Mey-Rin'? That was a strange name...she didn't _look _Asian.  
"More or less?"  
Mey-Rin merely continued walking.  
This was certainly odd...Norge hadn't noticed any servants around the estate in the past three days, and Ciel hadn't mentioned any.

A few minutes later, the pair arrived in the dining room, where it appeared that Ciel had just finished eating his breakfast. The blue-black haired boy looked up, wiping his face with a napkin.  
"There you are." he said, sounding a tad annoyed. "I thought you got lost in the Labyrinthine."  
He smirked slightly, as if this was funny, and Norge merely rolled his eyes.  
"So, sup for today?" the blonde asked, taking his seat across from Ciel as Sebastian place a plate with an omelette and bacon strips in from of the Norwegian.  
"I was thinking we could begin trying to harness your control of water." Ciel answered, closing his eyes as if imagining the chaos that would ensue. "Or perhaps we could stop with the elements for now and work on simple control of your energy?"  
Norge stared at him blankly.  
"I'll think about it, then..." the Briton grumbled.  
After wolfing down breakfast and watching Sebastian take the plate away, Norge finally asked: "Where the bloody hell did Mey Rin come from? I haven't seen her around the past few days."  
Ciel looked to Mey Rin, who was entering the kitchen with Sebastian to wash up. The boy shrugged uncharacteristically. "Mey Rin has a servant of the Phantomhive Family for years." he stated, as if it explained everything.  
"So, does that mean she's a demon too?"  
Ciel hesitated. "No, not necessarily. You see, she is, for the most part, immortal. It was a little gift I gave her and a handful of other Phantomhive servants long ago...I was surprised when I realized how fond I grew of them."  
Norge took a moment to process this information. So weird...so freaking weird.

_[A short while later...]_

Ciel and Norge once again stood in the spacious backyard of the Phantomhive Estate, which had for the most part recovered from the massive Norsplosion from the other day. Grass was beginning to grow, and the path had been repaved. A bucket of cold water sat at the point exactly half-way between them - about twenty feet.  
"Now," Ciel said. "Let's try to use water for defense, shall we?"  
"A'ight! LET'S DO THIS!"  
Ciel produced an object from his overcoat. Upon closer inspection, Norge saw that it was an Airsoft gun. _An Airsoft gun.  
"_Now, Norge, I'm going to shoot these pellets at you, and I want you to stop them using the water provided. Do you understand?"  
The blonde nodded, and began to attempt to manipulate the water.

Slowly, it began bubbling, and then a large glob of water the size of Norge's head rose from the bucket and hovered towards him.  
"Okay, so how am I-OW!"  
Ciel let loose with the Airsoft gun, peppering Norge with pellets as he attempted to maneuver the water into a defensive shield.  
"OW! OW! CIEL! Damn it! DRITT! STOP!"  
About a minute later, Ciel ran out of ammo and had to reload, allowing Norge a moment of peace and an opportunity to get organized. Just as the blonde began to thicken his shield, Ciel let loose again.

They continued like this for a good hour. Norge was stinging all over from so many hits from the Airsoft gun, and wet all over from the various breaches in his aqua-shield. He was pissed, to say the least.  
"Screw this!"  
Suddenly, the water solidified, turning into pure white, frigid ice. Pellets began to bounce off of the ice-barrier as Norge struggled to hold up the hunk of frozen water by the handle that had formed. Smirking, Ciel lowered the gun.  
"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." he said, his voice taking on an amused tone.  
"Oh, shove off!"  
"Good work. Now, let's move on to-"  
"I CAN HELP!" a British man's voice exclaimed.  
Suddenly, Ciel was whisked away a good three hundred feet by the ever-awesome Sebastian, and just as the raven-haired man turned to retrieve their guest, the explosion hit. Several red stick impacted the ground, their fuses reaching their end just as they hit, resulting in a massive, catastrophic explosion. Through the insanely loud roar of the explosion, Ciel screamed, "BARD YOU IDIOT!"

Seconds later it was over, just as the Norsplosion had been. Ciel and Sebastian looked incredulously at the spot where Norge had once stood, where a massive crater was now located. Clawing his way up the crater, the blonde smiled goofily, not a scratch to be found anywhere on him. "LET'S GO AGAIN! LET'S GO AGAIN!"


End file.
